Frozen Words
by PenPwr99
Summary: Elsa longs to experience the love that Anna and Kristoff share. Though any skin contact with anyone will freeze them instantly, due to her extraordinary gifts. One day, when emotional stress pushes her off the edge, she takes refuge in her ice tower. There she meets the infamous Jack Frost. Soon, they're friendship becomes more than what they had expected.
1. Prologue

**Frozen Words**

_Arendelle, a peaceful kingdom that was once distraught by an eternal winter, is back to the warm essence that has rekindled its glow._

_Elsa is the young queen of Arendelle, but also the keeper of a great and powerful force. Frost, snow, and ice... She's the Snow Queen. Although it is power seh doesn't have full control over. A power that almost froze her sister's heart forever. However, her cold abilities can be thawed: By true love._

_Jack Frost, a supernatural being who is also immortal, he is a guardian. He has the gift of manipulating ice, snow, and frost. His is a winter spirit that can control bitter cold winds, blizzards, frost, and snow. Sarcastic and michievous, he has no interest in going by the rules or obligations. Although he delights in spreading his winter magic for the enjoyment of himself and children. Apart from all these traits, Jack has warm, gentle, and generous heart._

_The sun's warmth pours into the kingdom, lighting up its subjects faces and brightening their souls._

_I watch from the castle window of my room as people go about thier day. I wonder what it's like to be a normal person, to not have an irrepressible energy within, that wants to burst every second of everyday. I wonder what it's like to have a careless relationship with someone you love. Like Kristoff and Anna, who can't stand to be apart not even a minute of the day._

_They hug, hold hands, and kiss as if everything in their world was perfect. However, everthing in their world is perfect. No limitations, no need to take precautions, and no danger. Those are the attributes only my world holds. Whoever steps within its boudaries, are at risk of getting caught in the raging storm- known as my life._


	2. It's My Fault

_"Elsa!" Anna's harsh rapping on the door disturbed my thoughts. I walked over to the tall, frosted-over door, the door knob froze as I twisted it. A freezing gust of wind _

_emitted __itself from my room when the door was held ajar. Anna's hair flew back while snow escaped my bedroom. I stepped through the doorway and quickly shut the _

_door. __I turned to see an irate Anna with snow in her hair. "Sorry," I said, embarrassed._

_ She shook the snow from her hair, "It's okay," she said, returning to her perky self. "Guess what today is?"_

_ I opened my mouth to give an answer, when Kristoff ran into the room yelling, "Happy one year anniversary!"_

_ "I never would've of guessed, even though that's all you two were talking about yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that... Shall I go on?" I _

_frowned __when Anna and Kristoff were lost in each other's eyes, oblivious to my presence. "Happy anniversary," I murmured. I re-entered my room and closed the door. _

_I felt __something inside me, but I didn't know what it was. Depression, sadness, loneliness perhaps. _

_ I can't keep blaming myself if everyone is afraid of me. But I can't, everything that had happened in the past was my fault. It was because of me that Arendelle froze _

_over, it was me who let my fears control me, and it was me who struck my sister... And almost killed her. I'm the reason why nobody loves me._

* * *

_Jack Frost flew through the air, his staff in hand, trails of frost and snow were left in his wake. He missed Jamie and the rest of the children. He loved making them _

_laugh and play- he missed having fun. Although, he couldn't stay in Burgess, the children had grown up, their belief in him faded._

_ He sighted a tall mountain that was covered with an immense layer of snow. Jack landed on the peak, then he saw it, "Whoa." __There on the mountain peak was a _

_massive ice castle. At its entrance was a gigantic snow sentry. It was monstrous and roared upon seeing Jack, and began to charge __toward him._

_ With a wave of his staff, Jack encased the creature in a layer of thick ice. "Nice to meet you, too. I think I'll call you Frosty, the giant snow beast." He headed in the _

_direction of the ice castle entrance. He stepped onto the smooth and glossy floor and glanced around with a dropped jaw. "This looks like a decent place to spend __night," _

_he slid across the floor with swift movements. Jack floated along the staircase, and found himself in a large room. There he saw a balcony window, from the_

_balcony he saw an enormous town. The sides of his mouth curved up, a town that size must have thousands of children. Endless fun!_

_ Curiosity was biting at him to where it was almost painful to sit and watch. Jack then leapt off the balcony and soared through the frigid air, soon it would be_

_snowballs and fun times from here on out. _


End file.
